Morwen
Queen Morwen of the Dark Elves is a fictional character in the Legendarium World who debuts in Issue 125: The Kingdom of the Dark Elves. Appearance Morwen has a very light skin tone, long midnight blue hair that is tied into a ponytail that flows down to the backs of her thighs, and piercing yellow eyes. She wears a silver bird-shaped tiara with a large purple jewel at its center and has dark magenta lipstick. She wears a long dark magenta dress with a purple cape connected by the dress' flared collar. Most of the dress is adorned with bits of white straps and she wears a large silver belt and pendant that both match her tiara. She is always seen with a silver scepter headed by a large purple spear-shaped jewel. She also bears a striking resemblance to Athris. Athris-Morwen ~Full~.png Comics #125: The Kingdom of the Dark Elves Morwen makes her debut halfway into Issue 125 during the Winx's fight against the Dark Elves. She appears from the sky about the Winx, strikes them down with a powerful blast of dark magic and traps them all within a magical cage as she approaches her subjects to deliberate. She is surprised that fairies have entered their realm and warns for her subjects not to underestimate the Winx as they must hold immense power if they could enter their realm in the first place. Morwen then leaves the fate of the Winx up to King Whisper and stands by him when he declares that they must be eliminated as outsiders. When the Winx reveal that they have come to the Realm of the Dark Elves in search of an elven woman named Athris, Morwen claims that there is no such person there and shows interest in the half of the pendant that Bloom holds. She is quickly snapped out of it by Whisper who demands that they must not waste time with the Winx's execution. During the battle between the Winx and Dark Elves that was restarted when Bloom broke herself and her friends out of Morwen's cage, Morwen sneaks behind Bloom and snatches her half of the pendant when she turns around. She then demands to know who gave the Winx that half of the pendant and finds herself confused at the familiarity of Palladium's name when Bloom answers her question. She ends up on a bit of a daze when she realizes that Palladium's half of the pendant is similar to hers and strange images begin to flood her mind as Whisper tries to get her to snap out of it. Eventually, Morwen finds that she is unable to combat the Winx and attaches the two halves together as she realizes who she truly is: Athris. She then blasts Whisper back with her dark magic to defend the Winx and Bloom, in turn, deals the final blow to Whisper with her Enveloping Flame to protect her from Whisper's retaliation. With the Dark Elves driven away, Athris, now having regained her lost memories, explains to the Winx that she came to the Realm of the Dark Elves and took on the role of Queen Morwen of her own accord. She had always been fascinated with The Legend of Queen Morwen as it was her favorite tale ever since she was a child. She always admired Morwen for the respect she garnered from her subjects and her mastery over the magical arts, and Athris eventually got the idea to enter Morwen's fictional world to assume her role and receive all of the power and respect she had. Using her sceptre, Athris entered the Legendarium World but was overtaken by the wickedness of the Dark Elves' Realm. This trapped her into the role of Queen Morwen where she gradually lost her memories and sense of self the longer she stayed. Feeling hopeless, the Winx reveal to her that she can break the spell the Realm of the Dark Elves holds over her by breaking her sceptre and so Athris wastes no time with snapping it in two. This breaks the spell and frees Athris from playing Morwen's role, allowing for her to become her old self again. Magical Abilities Queen Morwen possesses the ability to use powerful dark magic and spells and is one of the only two Dark Elves capable of doing so; the other being King Whisper. She channels her magic through her jewel-tipped silver sceptre and seems to prefer to have it manifest in the form of violet rays and flames as it always takes on such an appearance when she attacks. Morwen is also capable of creating magical cages which she uses to trap the Winx. It is unknown if these cages last indefinitely as Bloom breaks it apart with her Mythical Fire. Uses of Magic *'Magic Cage:' Used by Morwen to trap the Winx and give her time to address their sudden arrival. Weaknesses While very little is known about the real Queen Morwen, it is possible that she is vulnerable to light like all other Dark Elves. Trivia *Queen Morwen possibly gets her name from Morwen, a fictional character featured in J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-Earth Legendarium. **The name Morwen itself translates to "Dark Maiden" in Sindarin, one of Tolkien's many made up languages. Gallery Screenshot_1932.png|Morwen in her book. Athris-Morwen.png|Athris as Queen Morwen. Screenshot 1918.png Screenshot 1917.png Screenshot 1912.png Screenshot 1913.png I125 Realization.png Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Elves Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Legendarium Characters Category:Royalty